Ma famille : mon plus beau trésor
by Dinou
Summary: Ron fait un point sur ses relations avec sa famille quand une tragédie touche la femme de son cœur.


**Harry Potter**

**Ma famille : mon plus beau trésor**

**Auteur** : Dinou

**Email** : dinou149wanadoo.fr

**Genre** : Romance, Humour, Familiale

**Pairing** : Ron/Hermione, Ron/famille Weasley

**Rating** : tout publique

**Spoiler** : aucun

**Résumé** : Ron fait un point sur ses relations avec sa famille quand une tragédie touche la femme de son cœur.

**Disclaimer **: les personnages de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette fic, je ne le fais que pour me divertir et divertir les lecteurs.

**Note de l'auteur :** cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre du défi lancer par la communauté "Rouxattitude". Bonne lecture !

**Nombre de mots** : 1752

**NE PAS PUBLIER SANS MON AUTORISATION SVP !**

Aujourd'hui, pour une fois, je ne dors pas en histoire de la magie, un miracle soit dit en passant. Surtout que ce cour se passe juste après le déjeuné, et vu ce que j'ai engouffré j'aurais de quoi m'endormir pour une bonne sieste…

Ce qui me tient éveiller ? J'en ai pas la moindre idée… bon d'accord je sais peut être ce qui a déclencher ce fait incroyable : son sourire… oui je sais, c'est d'un niais pas croyable, je sais, je suis déjà au courant, mais voir Mione me sourire, me faisant comprendre combien elle est fière de moi parce que j'ai lutté et que suis parvenu à rester éveillé… ben… ça motive… pas besoin d'en dire plus… ma petite sœur Ginny s'en est déjà chargé : « _Ron, bouge toi ! Elle va pas te tomber comme ça dans les bras !_ »

Si tu savais petite sœur… elle est tombée dans mes bras il y a trois jours, et depuis je fais tout ce que je peux pour éviter les conflits entre nous… ce qui intrigue les autres membres de la maison de Gryffondor, mais passons…

Mon dieu, qui ose interrompre le cour le plus mortel qui n'aie jamais existé ? MacGonagall ? Je le sens pas… quand elle intervient comme ça en plein milieu d'un cour, ça ne veut pas dire qu'une chose : TRES TRES MAUVAISE NOUVELLES.

Nom d'une chouette ! Elle se tourne vers Harry, Hermione et moi. Je le sens de moins en moins. Et le regard de plus en plus grave mêlé de tristesse de notre directrice de maison me plaît de moins en moins.

- « Miss Granger. » interpelle t-elle, faisant sursauter Mione qui avait glissé une de ses mains dans la mienne. « Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Hermione récupère ses affaires et je me lève pour la laisser passer. Elle me jette un dernier regard, elle a peur de ce qu'on va lui dire, puis elle s'éloigne de moi pour rejoindre MacGonagall.

Le cour reprend, mais je ne parviens pas à rester concentrer dessus. Je n'arrête pas de penser à Hermione. Je vois dans les yeux d'Harry que lui aussi se fait du souci pour elle.

Après le cour d'histoire de la magie, je vais en potion voir Rogue avec les autres élèves.

- « Asseyez vous. » nous ordonne t-il, sur un ton aussi froid et tranchant que d'habitude. « Weasley ! » m'interpelle le professeur.

- « Oui professeur. »

- « Vous prenez les cours pour Miss Granger, elle n'apparaîtra pas jusqu'à la fin de la journée. »

Puis il me tourne le dos me faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il ne répondrait pas à mes questions.

Nous avons encore trois heures de cours, et ensuite on enchaîne sur l'entraînement de Quidditch. La journée me semble interminable, et pas un signe d'Hermione.

Quand enfin on arrive dans la grande salle pour le dîné, je cherche Mione du regard, mais elle n'est pas là. Une main sur mon épaule me fait sursauter. C'est Harry, il me pousse vers la grande table des gryffondors… Je ne parviens pas à manger… je ne pense qu'à elle… et personne ne vient me casser les pieds en me demandant pourquoi je ne mange pas… ils savent…

Au milieu du repas, je n'y tiens plus. Je vais vers la table des professeurs… Il faut que je sache…

- « Oui Monsieur Weasley ? » me dit alors le Professeur Dumbeldore.

- « Professeur, où est Hermione ? »

Il sent que j'ai peur et je sens qu'il va essayer de m'apaiser, mais tant que je ne la verrai pas, rien ne pourra calmer cette angoisse qui m'étreint le cœur.

- « Elle est dans votre salle commune, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais elle va avoir besoin de votre soutien… plus que jamais… » me dit il alors.

Je sens au ton de sa voix qu'il sait qu'Hermione et moi sommes ensembles. Je ne veux même pas savoir comment il l'a su !

Je le remercie vite et je pars en toute hâte vers la tour de Gryffondor. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour mes affaires que j'ai laissé dans la grande salle, Harry me les rapportera… une fois qu'il aura fini de tripoter ma sœur derrière mon dos…

Note à moi même : lui casser les deux bras pour qu'il ne puisse plus tripoter ma sœur…

Mais c'est pas le moment de jouer au grand frère protecteur, il faut que je rentre dans la peau du petit ami aimant qui ne dit pas d'âneries… pour la partie aimant, y a pas de problème… mais pour les âneries, ça, c'est loin d'être gagné…

Quand enfin je rentre dans notre salle commune, je la vois… pâle… effondrée sur un des canapés près de la cheminée… elle pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Je cours vers elle, et je la prends tendrement dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

C'est là que je vois qu'elle tient tout contre son cœur une photo de ses parents. Ses sanglots répondent à mes questions muettes.

- « Papa… maman… »

Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes pour me remettre de la nouvelle : ma belle, douce et tendre Hermione vient de perdre sa famille. Pas besoin de se demander comment et par qui… foutu mage noir… ils ne leur avaient rien fait… tout ça pour atteindre l'atteindre elle, et Harry indirectement…

Je la tiens alors plus étroitement contre moi, et je continue de lui dire que je l'aime, que je suis là pour elle et que je serai toujours là quoi qu'il puisse arriver… ses pleurs se calment, et, terrassée par le chagrin, elle s'endort dans mes bras.

Je prends une couverture qui traînait sur le dossier du canapé et la dépose sur elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle aie froid. Je ne veux pas bouger pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille et surtout je veux la garder dans mes bras… qu'elle sente ma présence pendant son sommeil.

Une demie heure plus tard, les premiers gryffondors passent le portrait de la grosse dame. Un seul regard de moi leur fait comprendre que s'ils la réveillent , ça va se finir en un bain de sang.

Nos camarades de notre année entrent à leur tour, suivis de Ginny et Harry… Ils nous regardent Mione et moi.

- « Ses parents sont… »

Je ne parviens pas à finir ma phrase, mais ils ont tous compris ce qui se passait.

Ginny se réfugie dans l'étreinte d'Harry et les autres font tristes mines, prenant enfin conscience de ce que peut leur prendre cette guerre.

D'un commun accord, tous les Gryffondors se rendent dans leurs dortoirs, nous laissant seuls dans la salle commune Mione et moi.

Je regarde Mione dormir paisiblement alors que je laisse mes idées vagabonder… J'essaie de me mettre à sa place… Comment réagirais-je si on me prenait mes parents ? Où même ne serait-ce qu'un seul de mes frères ou ma petite sœur ?

Je crois que comme tout le monde parfois je voudrais parfois qu'on me débarrasse de ma famille… où au moins de l'un de mes frères…Ma famille est plutôt du style envahissante… c'est peut être parce que nous sommes si nombreux… Mais c'est aussi ce qui fait notre force..

Je me suis toujours senti inférieur à eux… on m'a souvent dit que c'était totalement stupide d'essayer de me comparer à eux, mais malgré moi… je le fais… J'ai été la cible de leurs blagues vaseuses pendant toute mon enfance parce que j'étais le dernier garçon… et aujourd'hui encore, ça continue… ils se paient ma tête sans vergogne les idiots… Pourtant je sais que s'ils ne le faisaient pas, là je me sentirais rejeter par mes frères. C'est notre manière de communiquer… les blagues sont une manière de nous montrer notre attachement les uns aux autres… et puis je me sens mieux depuis que moi aussi je leur en fais voir des vertes et des pas mûres… le petit frère est devenu grand…

Je tiens à mes frères pour des raisons différentes, mais avec un amour tout aussi fort. Bill est l'aîné, le grand frère protecteur quoi qu'il arrive. Charly, c'est le confident, même loin on se confie à lui, il a une oreille attentive... ou tout du moins, son hibou n'a pas peur de faire de longues distances et Charly répond aussi vite qu'il peut… Percy, malgré ses airs pompeux et arrogants, c'est le cerveau de la famille… le côté rationnel qui nous fait à tous souvent défaut… les jumeaux… c'est le poumon de la famille… c'est eux qui éclairent la famille dans les moments sombres… moi, je sais que mes frères me voient comme l'impulsif qu'il faut protéger de ses propres bêtises… et enfin Ginny… c'est la princesse de la famille… on la protège tous, même si elle râle contre ça… et je crois que la voir râler nous conforte d'autant plus dans notre surprotection… ça nous fait rire… j'espère qu'elle ne s'en rendra pas compte de si tôt, sinon ça va être notre fête…

Mes parents… ils représentent ce que je souhaite pour l'avenir… un amour inconditionnel que rien ne peut détruire… une vie de famille heureuse, même si on ne vit pas dans l'opulence… J'ai enfin compris pourquoi mon père disait qu'il était l'homme le plus riche du monde grâce à l'amour de siens… Ils sont mon soutien dans les épreuves… ceux qui me comprennent quoi qu'il arrive… ceux qui m'apportent l'amour depuis toujours… C'est eux qui m'ont fait tel que je suis aujourd'hui… Mes parents c'est le cœur de ma famille… nous ne serions rien sans eux… je le sais maintenant… Je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre je vais les perdre, mais je ne veux pas que ce jour arrive… je ne serai jamais prêt à les perdre… ma mère, malgré sa folie à vouloir me couper les cheveux et ses crises de nerfs… mon père, et ses drôles de passion comme les objets moldus…

Un mouvement d'Hermione me rappelle ce qui m'a poussé à réfléchir à ça…

Ma chérie, je serai ta famille à présent… avec Harry et Ginny… on sera ta famille maintenant… Ma mère et mon père seront les parents qui te manquent à présent mon tendre amour, mes frères et ma sœur seront tiens mon cœur…

Cette épreuve qui te fait tant souffrir ma chérie m'a permis de me rendre compte d'une chose importante : mon plus beau trésor, le plus précieux : c'est ma famille.

**Fin.**

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me le dire, ça fait toujours plaisir !

A +

**Dinou**


End file.
